1. Field
This application relates to wearable communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As the population of the aged has increased, research has been actively conducted on a communication system that may be implanted into the body of a patient, adhered onto or outside the body of the patient, or worn by the patient to collect medical information of the patient. Such a communication system is capable of measuring a bio-signal from a human body, transmitting the bio-signal wirelessly, and receiving data from the outside wirelessly.